


Picnic Under the Stars

by a1_kitkat



Series: The Flamingle Series [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Queer Relationship, Dating, Established Relationship, Flirting, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Phone Sex, horse riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex agrees to assist Kyle when he takes a group of kids to a local ranch. It proves to be an eye opening experience when he learns that Michael is working at the ranch.





	Picnic Under the Stars

Alex climbed out of his car, crutch in hand and locked the door. Taking great care with his crutch, Alex slowly made his way across the uneven ground to where Kyle was waiting with a small group of teens. He appeared beyond relieved to see Alex as he approached the group.

 

“Sorry I’m late” Alex apologized with a lopsided smile.

“It’s cool, man. Sorry for the late notice” Kyle replied. “Okay guys, this is my friend Alex, you show him the same respect you give me and we’re all good, got it?”

“Yes Kyle” the group said in unison.

“Stay close, and don’t do anything stupid!”

 

The group took off but Kyle fell in step beside Alex.

“You brought the crutch” Kyle stated. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just you never know what might come up on a ranch”

“I guess”

“What exactly are we doing here? You didn’t say much on the phone”

“I volunteer at a local community centre and take the kids out a few times a year but sometimes they’re a bit much. Maria normally helps out but she couldn’t today… So I appreciate you coming”

 

He nodded his head, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do with his time. Even Guerin had become suspiciously absent lately and Alex hadn’t worked up the courage to ask him why. Though he’d also noticed a few new clothes in Guerin’s wardrobe and was curious where his extra cash was coming from or why he’d suddenly starting dressing better.

 

“Okay, why the long face?” Kyle asked him.

“I don’t have-“ Alex started to argue.

“Guy troubles, huh?”

“No, of course not… Guerin and I are fine”

“Fine? That sounds stable”

“We’re dating, getting to really know each other and it’s been… amazing… I really love him, Kyle”

“So what’s the problem?”

“Well… We’re finally on the same page about where we stand and how we feel about each other but… I think he’s hiding something from me; he’s got extra cash and bought new clothes”

 

Kyle laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You can’t possibly think he’s cheating on you” Kyle chuckled “the guy’s crazy about you”

 

Alex wished he had the confidence in his relationship that Kyle did so he changed the subject.

“What exactly is happening here today?” Alex asked him “what do you do with the kids?”

“Mostly show them around the place, take them for pony rides. Nothing too complicated. The rancher here is like super old but really sweet”

 

They rounded the barn and found the group of kids crowded by the low fence, all giggling excitedly while reaching to pat the pony grazing before them. Leaning against the fence was the ranch hand Kyle had spoken of but he was much younger than Alex had pictured. The tight fitting jeans, the unruly curls peeking out from under the black cowboy hat. Alex stopped in his tracks, his heart a flutter at the smile on Guerin’s face.

 

Kyle also stopped and Alex realized he was just as surprised to see Michael there but Kyle recovered himself quicker and moved to join the group.

 

Seeing Michael with the kids sent Alex’s heart into a flutter. He kept his distance so he could just watch and admire the way Michael interacted with them. Alex had no idea his love was so good with kids. He watched as Michael whipped the hat off his head and placed it upon one of the kids. It was such an endearing sight.

 

Alex moved closer to Kyle but his eyes never once left Michael. He held the reins of the horse while talking to the young girl who looked nervous but whatever Michael was saying to her brought a smile and a laugh to her face.

Michael talked to all of the kids, made certain they all felt included and important. He was patient, kind, considerate, answered all their questions, allowed each of them to try on his hat.

 

Once they’d all had a turn riding the horse, Michael promised to show them some other animals but after they stopped for refreshments. He told the group to go ahead into the barn. They took off running and Kyle hurried after them but Michael turned to look at a blushing Alex.

 

“Like what you see, Alex?” Michael asked him.

“I forgot you used to work on a ranch” Alex confessed

“The whole cowboy swagger came from somewhere, babe”

“Obviously… so uh… you… work here?”

“Temporarily… They were short staffed for a bit and asked me to help out”

“So the extra cash you’re suddenly flush with?”

“Earned it fair and square”

“And uh the new clothes in your wardrobe…?”

 

Michael stepped closer to Alex, slid his hand behind his lover’s neck.

“I want to dress nice for my boyfriend” he whispered “is that a crime?”

Alex closed the distance and kissed Michael who pulled away rather quickly.

“Alex, there are children around” 

“Let them watch, it’ll be educational”

 

But Michael shook his head in amusement and started towards the barn. They walked side by side into the large barn where Kyle was drinking lemonade with the kids.

 

“Why do you have a walking stick?” One of the kids asked Alex.

“Because I don’t have a leg” he admitted and pulled his pant leg up to show the prosthetic.

“You’re like a robot! Cool!”

The boy ran off and Alex looked up to see Kyle chuckling. He moved over to join him and accepted the drink offered to him.

 

After the refreshments were finished, Michael led the group back outside for a demonstration with the lasso. He showed them the proper way to hold and tie it then casually tossed it at the nearest fence post. The kids cheered and Michael winked.

He collected the lasso and threw it again but this time he wrangled Alex which caused all the kids to laugh.

 

A voice caught their attention and the ranch owner was shaking his head at Michael who simply grinned. He whisked the kids and Kyle away to see the baby pony, leaving Alex and Michael alone together.

 

“You wanna help me tidy up the barn?” Michael asked him.

“Sure” 

Alex followed him back inside but there wasn’t much tidying up to be done so it took no time at all. 

“I should probably go check on Kyle” Alex said to him.

“Yeah, I need to get back to work” Michael replied.

 

It took all his willpower to walk away from Michael for all he wanted to do was push him into the nearest corral and have his way with him. They shared a brief kiss then Alex headed in the direction Kyle had gone.

 

He found the kids fawning over the pony and smiled apologetically at Kyle but his friend merely laughed at him. He wasn’t mad at seeing Alex so genuinely happy.

 

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur as Alex watched the kids feeding the animals and playing until it was sadly time to leave. The group were making their way back to the barn and the main entrance by another path. This took them by a large pile of bales of hay and a, now shirtless, Michael Guerin was tossing the bales of hay from one pile to another. 

Alex’s eyes roamed his chest, watching the beads of sweat as they rolled down his neck. The muscles on his back were hypnotic and he felt himself getting hot under the collar.

 

“Control yourself, Manes” Kyle said in a teasing tone.

 

Alex blushed as he stuck his tongue out at Kyle but he stayed where he was, just watching Michael work while Kyle walked away with the kids. He must’ve stood there too long, admiring the way Michael’s body moved as he lifted the heavy hay bales because when Michael stopped, picked up his discarded shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow he turned around and caught Alex’s eye.

 

Michael’s face broke into a wide grin and he quickly made his way over to Alex who immediately pulled him into a kiss.

 

“I’m covered in sweat” Michael stated.

“I know” Alex didn’t care “I don’t care”

“Alex, please? You’ll get me in trouble”

 

He stole one more kiss before reluctantly pulling away. Michael took his head and kissed the palm.

 

“Guerin!” A voice from behind caused them to part.

“I should go” Alex agreed.

“We’ll talk later, I promise” Michael said to him.

 

*****

 

Alex was sitting on his couch, his leg propped up on the cushion next to him and his giant plush alien sitting in the armchair opposite him. His large black eyes were creepy but there was something so familiar and comforting about it that he kept him in the living room.

He closed his eyes and immediately envisioned Michael moving the hay bales. The image had an instant effect on him and he reached down, unzipped his pants and started touching himself. He grasped his hardening member and have a few eager strokes just as his phone started to ring. He groaned in annoyance as he reached for it but smiled when he saw who was calling.

 

“Guerin” he gasped as he touched himself.

“Alex” he greeted him with a smile in his voice “are you busy?”

“Very” he breathed.

“Am I interrupting?”

“Yeah”

“What are you… oh…” his voice suddenly lowered “are you…?”

“Yeah, totally”

“Are you thinking about me?”

“Who else would I-?”

 

“Close your eyes and imagine I’m there, I’d take my hand and slowly run my fingers up and down the length before sneaking under and teasing your balls”   
Alex licked his lips as he ran his fingers along the hard shaft.   
“I love having your balls in my mouth” Michael whispered. “Wish I could taste them now”   
Alex bucked his hips.   
“I’d close my whole fist around you and start pumping, really hard and really fast, just the way you liked it”   
  


Alex followed Michael’s instructions and grasped himself very hard then he began to work himself vigorously, could feel the precum pooling at the tip and used his thumb to spread it

  
“Wish I could take you in my mouth” Michael groaned.   
Alex’s breathing hitched as he continued to work his hardness. He tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder to slide his other hand under his shirt to tweak his nipple as he bucked his hips, thrusting into his hand and working himself closer and closer to the edge.   
“Oh yeah” Michael urged him on. “That’s it, work your cock, make yourself come”   
“I’m close” Alex panted. “So close, Guerin”   
“Come for me, Alex, come for me, beautiful”

 

With a loud cry, Alex came long and hard, making an utter mess in his pants but he didn’t care. It was worth it.

 

“Feel better?” Michael asked him.

“Yeah” Alex panted for breath

“Good… I’ll be there in fifteen to pick you up”

 

Michael ended the call very abruptly and Alex frowned. If he’d known Michael was on his way over he would’ve waited before getting off like that over the phone. He tossed it aside and reached for his prosthetic. He was going to have to move quickly if he wanted to clean up before Michael arrived.

 

*

 

Twenty minutes later, Michael was knocking on Alex’s front door. He carefully made his way to answer it and when the door opened, his breath caught in his throat. Damn, Michael looked  _ good. _

 

“Hey” he greeted him, swallowing nervously.

“Hi” Michael replied almost as shyly.

“I’m sorry for the short notice on date night but uh it’s not really a date night”

“You’re saying this isn’t your pick?”

“Call it a… bonus date”

 

Michael offered his arm to Alex who accepted it and they made their way to Michael’s truck.

“Is that a new cologne?” Alex asked him.

“Maybe” Michael blushed.

“I like it” Alex assured him before kissing his cheek.

 

Michael opened the door and helped Alex into the truck then got behind the wheel and off they went.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were working on the ranch?” Alex asked him.

“It wasn’t a secret or anything, it just never came up” Michael said to him “it’s just for a few weeks anyway”

“You looked happy. Do you prefer ranching to being a mechanic?”

“I don’t know. I mean, one is definitely easier… engines don’t try to bite you while you fix them”

Alex laughed and nodded in agreement.

 

He was surprised when Michael pulled up outside the ranch and turned to look at him with concern in his eyes.

“I should’ve asked earlier but is your leg okay?” He asked “you had your crutch before”

“I’m fine; when Kyle said ‘ranch’ I just assumed the ground wouldn’t be the best for walking on”

“But you’re okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine”

“Good”

 

They both got out of the truck and Michael took hold of Alex’s hand. He led him towards the barn where the ranch owner was waiting with two horses. He tipped his hat at Michael who thanked him, gratefully. 

Michael then took great care helping Alex to mount the horse before climbing onto the second one. He took the lead and Alex’s horse followed until they reached a path then he waited so he could walk beside Alex’s horse.

 

“Where are we going?” Alex asked him.

“Somewhere special” Michael assured him “I uh wanted to take you there for a while now. Luckily, Dickie, the owner, likes me”

“That’s rare” Alex teased.

“Between you and me I think he just likes watching me work…. especially without my shirt on”

“I can relate”

Michael laughed. 

“Are you okay?” He asked “the horse behaving? Your leg not acting up?”

“I’m fine, Guerin… this is actually really beautiful”

“The sun will be setting soon”

 

Michael kept going, he knew every inch of the property. He used to sneak around there in his younger days and had worked the land on and off over the years. Now he had an even better knowledge of the property so he knew exactly where he was going.

They came to a clearing and Alex gasped when he saw the picnic blanket and basket. Michael dismounted and tied the horse to a nearby tree before tying Alex’s horse too then he held his arms out to him.

 

Alex placed his hands on Michael’s shoulder’s and slowly, carefully slid down into his arms. They stood together for a moment, Michael’s hands on Alex’s waist and Alex’s still on his shoulders. For a beat, they looked into each other’s eyes and Alex simply smiled.

 

Michael grinned back and led Alex over to the waiting picnic blanket. He helped him to sit down then gently removed his prosthetic. Alex sighed happily as Michael sat down beside him and opened the basket. He pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses, used his powers to open the bottle, poured them each a drink and handed one glass to Alex.

 

They clinked glasses then Michael moved closer to Alex, wrapped an arm around him. The couple sat together as they watched the setting sun. Alex rested his head on Michael’s shoulder and smiled.

 

“You did all this for me” it wasn’t a question.

“I would do anything for you” Michael said honestly and truthfully. “I can never thank you for all you’ve done for me… and I don’t just mean the zoo and the carnival”

“Guerin-“

“I meant what I said, all those years ago in the toolshed… when you asked if I’d ever done it before and I said-“

“Not with someone I’ve liked as much as I like you”

“There’s never been anyone else, Alex. It’s always been you, it’ll always be you. I’ll never look away”

 

Alex leaned over and kissed him.

“I was always such a cheap date” Alex whispered.

“Thank God” Michael said “because I’d give you the world if I could afford it but I can’t”

“I don’t want expensive gestures, Guerin. You can’t put a price on feelings and love. Some of the happiest moments of my life are ones like these… just you and me and cheap wine… making love to you the first time in the toolshed… those few nights making love in your trailer… just being with you is all I want, all I need”

 

Michael took hold of Alex’s hand and kissed his palm, his heart soaring with pride. He couldn’t believe that after all these years he could finally, proudly call Alex Manes his boyfriend. Had declared it that very afternoon when he asked Dickie if he could borrow two horses to take his boyfriend on a sunset picnic.

 

They held hands, sipped their wine while they watched the sun go down and waited for the stars to shine down upon them. Alex took the initiative and kissed Michael, climbed into his lap and straddled his thighs.

 

“Since this isn’t a date” he whispered “it’s okay to lead to sex”

“Oh, is it now?” Michael said with a grin.

“You look me in the eye and tell me there isn’t lube and condoms in that picnic basket”

 

Michael grinned as he held Alex’s eye. Over the soldiers shoulder, the basket opened on its own and a tube of lube, box of condoms slowly flew through the air and into Michael’s hand.

 

“There isn’t anything like that in the picnic basket” Michael said as he continued to stare at Alex. “Because they’re in my hand”

He held them up for Alex to see and his love simply laughed, shook his head.

 

Alex wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck then leaned in and kissed him.

“Make love to me under the stars” he whispered 

“Really? In front of the horses?” Michael mock joked.

“Ride me, cowboy” Alex said, foreheads pressed together “ride me, hard”

“Well, you really can’t put a price on dirty talk like that”

“Shut up, Guerin, and make love to me already”

 

Michael smiled and slid his hands under Alex’s shirt as he kissed his lips.

“You don’t have to tell me twice”

“Apparently I do”

“Where’s this coming from? Touching yourself in the middle of the afternoon and now jumping me in the middle of nowhere?”

“I saw a different side to you today and I don’t mean you being half naked, moving hay… I was watching you with those kids and I think I fell in love with you all over again”

“So you’re saying you want kids? Coz this isn’t the way to go about it… I mean, yeah I’m an alien but I can’t get pregnant”

“Are you saying you don’t want to try?”

 

Michael laughed and kissed Alex again.

“I can’t give you kids, Alex” Michael said to him.

“I know” Alex did know “you’re all I want, Guerin, all I’ll ever need. I swear”

 

He slowly began to strip away Alex’s clothes, kissing and teasing the exposed skin.

“I promise next date night-” Michael started but Alex kissed the next words from his lips.

“Shhhhh” Alex silenced him “just make love to me, Guerin before I have to take care of myself again”

 

Michael shook his head and gently eased him down on the blanket. They made love under the stars; hands clasped, tears in their eyes at the beautiful, loving tenderness they shared. Michael claimed Alex’s lips as they moved together as one and both came within seconds of the other.

 

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy” Alex murmured as his eyes began to droop. Michael chuckled and pulled Alex into his arms.

“You can ride me anytime, love”

“I know”

 

Michael telekinetically pulled another blanket from the basket and draped it over their naked bodies as he held Alex in his embrace. They closed their eyes and both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
